


17 Saved

by PaperFox19



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Comfort, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku arrives and saves 17 from being devoured by Cell. The Androids join up with Goku and defeat cell before he can take on his ultimate form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goku's Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

17 Saved

Goku arrives and saves 17 from being devoured by Cell. The Androids join up with Goku and defeat cell before he can take on his ultimate form.

Chapter 1 Goku’s Arrival

Android 16 was pounding Cell into the ground. He had registered that Cell was a danger to the planet, he may be gentle but he was powerful! He had told 17 and 18 to run, because it was the monster’s plan to absorb them both and attain great power.

Despite his warning, 17 stayed behind wanting to fight. Cell took that to his advantage, using the smoke of the fierce explosion he slipped away from 16 and attacked 17. He rose from the cloud of smoke, his eyes growing red as he stared at his prize.

His tail stinger expanded. “17 look out!”

“What Ahh!” he was consumed by the tail, he struggled and kicked but he was getting slurped up into the tail.

“17 no!” his sister blasted Cell with energy but it did nothing to him.

“hahahaha it’s too late, he’s mine!” he laughed evilly. 17 had been swallowed into the tail, they could hear his muffled cries. Suddenly a blue energy disk came swooping in and sliced off the tail, before 17 could be absorbed into the body. “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!” the mutation screamed and wailed at having his tail sliced off.

Suddenly a tall figure clad in orange came swooping in. He ripped open the severed tail and pulled 17 out. The android choked and coughed, filling his lungs with much needed air. He couldn’t see the face of his savior but he couldn’t care less.

He clung to the mysterious man and cried. “Thank you…thank you…” he said, as he cried, his tears absorbing into his shirt. The orange clad warrior rubbed his back soothingly.

“There there, I got you. Everything is fine.” That soothing voice sent shivers down 17’s spine. He got so worked up he passed out. The man lifted him up, and carried him over to 18. “Look after him.”

She nodded and he went to face off with Cell. “Ah Goku so you appeared after all.”

“Goku!?” the female android gasped.

“Son Goku!” the large muscled saiyan spoke, his programming to kill Goku kicking in.

“Your Android 16 right I heard about you. I know you want to kill me, but you must agree that Cell is a true threat, and must be dealt with now.”

“Yes, Cell is a threat to the whole world we will fight later.” He said and the two turned towards Cell.

“Wait, don’t you want to fight me at my peak, I have yet to reach my full power.”

16 looked at Goku, worrying that his saiyan instincts would allow Cell to leave, and devour 17 and 18.

“No…” he said quietly. “I have heard of all that you’ve done already, you devoured cities of people. Now you’re asking me to let you devour two more innocent people. No way!”

“They are just androids, and don’t you want to face a strong opponent?”

“They aren’t just androids, they are living beings that deserve to live. If you were truly a warrior you’d get strong on your own and not rely on devouring others!!”

17 came to. “If you want to kill them you’ll have to go through me first!”

“If I must! Die Goku!” the mutant creature rushed at Goku, but the saiyan was brought back to full strength and even stronger than before. He went super saiyan and began pounding Cell into the ground. 16 stood in awe at the saiyans power, he registered his power level higher than his own.

The red haired android came to the conclusion killing Goku was not possible for him, 17 or 18. However Cell was a monster with namekian cells, he continued to regenerate. If things continued Goku would run out of steam.

16 rushed in and assisted in the brawl. Against the two Cell suffered, he needed more power or else he was going to die. Using the solar flare technique, he blinded the two warriors and rushed at 18 and 17.

“Oh no you don’t Kame…Hame…Ha!” he blasted him and took the monsters head. Even with his head destroyed the monster still wasn’t dead. The headless body twitched and sprang to life as it grabbed 18.

“No 18!”

The head of Cell grew back and he laughed. “Now you die,” his tail opened up.

Goku was about to rush in, but one look from 18 stopped him. He looked and saw something on her chest was blinking. “Goku…take care of my brother…”

Cell didn’t notice as he swallowed her. She had built up enough energy to self destruct, and with her inside his tail there was nowhere for the monster to escape. Energy erupted from the tail, as she blew up taking Cell and every single spec of him with her.

Boom

The light erupted to the sky.

“No!!!!!!!!!!” he cried, Goku swept in and got 17 out of the way of the blast.

Cell was gone, not a trace of him left. “My sister…she’s gone…”

“Yes, but not for long. We will ask Shenron to bring her back.” Goku said with a smile.

17 couldn’t believe it, this was Goku. The man Gero wanted them to kill. He didn’t get it, but he had no desire to kill this man. Not only did he save him twice he didn’t see him as an object like Gero did.

Sadly the moment didn’t last as 16 rushed in and tried to punch Goku.

The saiyan dodged with 17 in his arms. “What are you doing 16?”

“Cell is gone, and my programming states I must kill Son Goku!” he took a fighting stance. Goku set the black haired teen down.

“A promise is a promise!” the two began to clash.

“Stop it 16 you can’t kill him. He’s too strong and he saved us!”

“I am aware but I cannot ignore my programming.”

That did it 17 rushed in, he grabbed 16 from behind and a wire slipped out from his wrist. It thrust into 16’s ear, and the two shut down for a second. Goku blinked in surprise. A few minutes later the two awoke and 17 fell back panting.

“New parameters recognized. I will protect Son Goku and his family till the day I cease functioning!” he bowed to Goku and the saiyan bowed back.

“Man Gero was a persistent fucker, I couldn’t delete the programming so I had to alter it.” He got up dusting himself off and looked at Goku, even in his orange gi he was brimming with muscles. He blushed as he got caught staring. “Thanks for saving me.”

“Of course, now let’s go to Bulma’s and we can start from there.” Goku took off flying, with the two androids following him. 17 couldn’t stop staring at the saiyan’s firm rear end. 16 looked at him, and the smirk he gave the boy had his whole face go red.

To be continued


	2. New Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review; reviews inspire new fics and keep me going as a fic writer

Chap 2 New Lives 

Android 16 was getting the once over by Bulma, she removed the bomb in his chest and was working on a few things. She was able to scan his brain and learn what makes him tick, the reprogramming 17 did was good but she was gonna be better safe than sorry.

While 16 was being examined 17 was left waiting outside. He was sitting down a million thoughts running through his mind. Why did 18 have to die? Why did Gero create Cell? What was their purpose? Why did Gero hate Goku so? More and more his mind began spiraling out, he came back as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

It was Goku, he had said something but he missed it. “Huh what is it?”

“I said don’t worry, your sister will be okay.”

“What?!” he gasped.

“Yeah I know you care so once you guys are okay we can search for the dragon balls and wish her back to life.” He says with a big smile.

“You serious you’d do that for me?”

“Yeah, no worries.” 17 didn’t understand it.

“Goku, why did Dr. Gero hate you so much?”

“Hmm well you see, he worked with this group called the Red Ribbon army. They were after the dragon balls, and they killed the father of a friend of mine. So I went there to get the balls back so I could wish him back to life. I beat the army but I never met him in person.”

“I…I see…” he was shocked. ‘So all this was over some petty grudge. Well it’s over now.’ Goku sat next to him and put an arm around him. ‘He’s so warm.’ He leaned against Goku. ‘I’m not Gero’s pawn. I’ll find a new life for myself.’

Suddenly the door flew open and 17 jumped out of his seat. “Hmm?”

“Goku are you alright?” his friends had showed up.

“Yeah I’m fine. Everything is okay.”

“But Goku this guy is…” Krillin began and looked around and didn’t see 18. “Um what happened to 18?”

“She sacrificed herself to stop Cell, so I’m going to use the dragon balls to bring her back.”

“But Goku since Piccolo fused with Kami we don’t have any dragon balls!”

“That’s not a problem, if I have to I’ll seek out new namek.”

“Wow really, so I guess the threat is over.”

“16-san is resting, 17-san please come this way.” Bulma says as she comes into the room.

“Oh um okay.” He felt nervous.

“Want me to come in with you?” he nods and Goku follows him into the examine room.

“Wow Goku sure has a big heart, he let’s his enemies close to him so easily.” Krillin says, and takes a look at Piccolo, and thinks of Vegeta as well. 

“Oi!” he yells.

“Thinking about it, he does that a lot, I was his enemy back when we first met, so was Tien.” Yamcha says.

Future Trunks smiled. “Mom said Goku could take an enemy and make him his friends.”

“He can see the good in people that’s for sure.” Piccolo says.

-x-

“Alright since you were once human, I’m going to need to scan you.” She walked over to the table he would have to be on. “Please take off your clothes and get on the table.”

“What?!” he gasped.

“Don’t worry if your shy I’ll be out of the room, but the scanner will get interference from your clothing.” She left the room so he could undress.

“I’m not shy.” He began to strip, getting rid of everything, his body was completely clean shaven. He couldn’t help bending over, dropping the last garment his underwear. He could feel Goku’s eyes on him, and though he wasn’t shy the man’s gaze was effecting him. He got on the table but had both his hands shielding his private area.

Goku had eyed the cyborg, his body was smooth yet chiseled. He had firm pecs perky nipples rock hard abs, strong arms and legs and even though his hands were shielding his crotch he could see he was clean shaven.

On the table a censor came out and released a yellow beam that moved over 17’s body. Upon reaching his crotch the beam turned red and beeped. “Hands at your sides please.” Bulma’s voice came over the PA system.

17 blushed but did as he was told, his hard 7 inch cock sprang up into the air. He found himself unable to look at Goku now, he was hard and in front of him. “Wow you got a really nice piece there.” Goku paid him that compliment, and it certainly stroked his ego.

The beam ran over his body, and he felt all tingly. From his head down to his toes he was canned and Bulma got a full read out, still she decided to have a little fun. “Um 17 yeah we are still getting some interference you need to be soft. Goku can you help with that?”

“Sure thing.” The male went over to him, and soon took hold of his erect penis. 17 groaned but was too shocked to stop him. Goku pumped his length and it made his toes curl.

“Oh oh oh ah!” he didn’t have too much experience before he became an android, nothing but his own hand, but having another person touch him felt so good; ten times better. He didn’t expect the man to lean down and take the tip of his penis into his mouth and sucked on the head, his tongue swiping his weeping slit. “Ahh ahh Goku!” he threw his head back and moaned as he came, shooting his spunk into the man’s mouth.

The saiyan drinks him down and cleans his cock. The android pants as he comes down from his high. ‘Oh man, he just…and I just…wow!’

Bulma scans him again though she didn’t need to just had to sell the story. She knew desire when she saw it and 17 had a thing for Goku. From her scans she found the bomb inside him and it would be easy to remove, he was still mostly human just with a few modifications. Still the scan also helped in another way.

She performed a search for missing teens, and submitted a photo and a dna sample. Her search struck gold, she printed out the information. Time for the hard part, she called him into the back room to perform the surgery, Goku came back with him. He held the male’s hand the whole time it was comforting.

Using laser technology she was able to remove the bomb from his body without any scarring.

He’d need rest but he could live a normal life now, his robotics would keep him young and so long as he stopped in for regular maintenance he’d live a normal life. When he woke up after the surgery Bulma gave him a file containing his name. “My name…it’s Lapis.” He smiled and shed tears. “I have my name back.”

He was so happy he turned to Goku and hugged him. “That’s great Lapis.” Hearing his name from the male’s lips sent this wave of joy through his body. He closed his eyes smiling and hugged the saiyan close.

-x-

As it turned out they didn’t need to find new Namek as Dende came to earth to be the new guardian of earth. He repaired Shenron and made it so he could grant 3 wishes. The first wish was easy to restore all those who were killed by Cell, this would cover 18 as well, as she wouldn’t have died without him.

Lapis was so happy to have his sister back, Krillin confesses to her and she agrees to go out with him. Next Goku had a special wish, this one was for future Trunks. “Shenron can your power effect an alternate time line?”

“Yes but only if someone from that universe is within this one.” The dragon says and future Trunks looks at Goku in surprise.

“Then I wish all those who were killed by the androids in Trunks’ time line to be brought back to life.”

“I don’t have the power to restore them all, only one.”

“Then can you restore the Piccolo of his time?”

“It shall be done!” his eyes glowed and the wish was granted.

“Thank you Goku!”

“Now with Piccolo back so will Kami and you’ll be able to use the dragon balls, good luck Trunks.” The boy was so happy, he returned to his time and it was true the dragon balls were active and using his wish he was able to restore the world to before the androids destroyed it.

Starting tomorrow Lapis could start his new life, just one problem…he wanted to spend his life with Goku.

To be continued

Chap 3 Androids in the House

Lapis and Android 16 come to stay with Goku and his family. Gohan likes having the massive android around, but Chichi seems to have some kind of issue with Lapis.

End preview


End file.
